


Legends Reborn

by yurihentai641



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate History, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Other, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihentai641/pseuds/yurihentai641
Summary: An older fic of mine that I'm getting back to at a much later date. When I get closer to picking it back up I'll edit this properly.





	Legends Reborn

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Sakura and Ino were best friends when they were children, but that changes with the arrival of Sasuke. The two first start competing for his love but it seems fate has other plans. A legend of Kanoha is being reborn in Sakura and Ino.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
I am afraid to say that I own none of the characters, places, or techniques in this story. All that I have is this story line.

Prologue

Many, many years ago in the hidden leaf village before the Hokage system there was a creature, no a demon made of ice. The demon was the youngest ice demon born in his clan. The people of Kanoha were fearful of the ice demon however and began to hunt them down. To survive persecution the demons learned to transform their appearance into that of human beings.

Many more years passed and the ice demons youth had reached adolescence. As the young demon grew into a strong man his people still continued to die out. That is when the war first began. The ice demons and humans of the hidden leaf were invaded by a clan of fire demons from the land of Wind.

The fire demons laid waste to everything in sight burning everything to the ground. All available ninjas preferably male were asked to join the fight for their land. The young ice demon went along gladly to put a stop to the fire demons.

It took five years to push the fire demons back into their home land. The young ice demon however had grown fond of traveling in the Land of Wind. It was there that he came across a small town of fire demons.

At first he didn't trust the demons for their kind had killed many, but soon he realized that they were a peaceful group of people living off what they had. The young demon had planned to leave for the next town right away when he came across a fire demon female around his age. He instantly felt gravitated to her.

The female as well felt a pull to the young ice demon male and the two began to spend more and more time together. Before they knew it they were happily married and celebrating their wedding night. The male however felt bad about marrying her without first introducing her to his family and friends and so asked her to go home with him for a short while.

It took many moons and sun rises to make it back to the hidden leaf, and over the long journey the two seemed to fall more in love. When they arrived to the young ice demons village he took his wife to his home to meet his clan members.

The Ice Clan was shocked to see the fire demon female, and immediately went on the attack taking her as the enemy. They were even more surprised when their young male defended her. An argument broke out among the clansmen about what to do about the male and his mate when the clan elder, his grandfather appeared.

The clan elder stated that if the young male wished to remain with his family her must give up his female, but if he didn't then he would be exiled from the clan and the leaf. The young male refused both choices and instead went in search of his mother to introduce her to his mate.

His mother was outraged when she discovered that her son had mated with the fire female as they'd promised him to a female in the clan. She asked him to reconsider and when he realized that his mother did not accept his choice left the clansmen with his mate.

The two stayed in Kanoha for a night before deciding to pack up and leave the next morning. It was when they were on the trail to the Land of Wind that they realized something was wrong. They realized it too late as ice shards began to fly towards them.

The two fought bravely against the young males' traitorous family but in the end fell. The young male watched the light seep from his mates' eyes. He pulled her close for comfort refusing to part with her. He looked up and saw eyes his eyes for all of his clan had the same eyes. He was sad to think that his own family could be so cruel. As his eyes blurred he opened his mouth and spoke.

"You shall regret this day" he mourned in whisper before passing over to the other world.

The wind picked up at his words causing the leaves on the forest ground to fly. The animals began to stir and flee. The wind moaned in despair at the death of the two young demons and seemed to curse the clan.

Until the lovers were reborn to live without prosecution of their people the Ice Clans legacy and power would weaken within every generation. The lovers were reborn ten times and each time killed for loving one another. A hundred years passed before the wind began to stir.

"Let it begin again" it seemed to say.

Chapter 3: Pull at my Heart Strings Chapter One  
Disclaimer: Yeah sorry like I said before I own nothing but the story line. Don't hate me for it.

Pull On My Heart Strings

Chapter One

Ino Yamanaka was a young academy student of the age seven. She was skinny; she had pale blue eyes, and blond hair. She was the epitome of childhood popularity. To add on to her popularity her family owned the most favored florist shop in town.

One day after school Ino decided to take a walk through the park in town. She started down a path that would lead her in the direction of home and walked peacefully while stopping once in a while to admire the flowers. Ino was stooped down near a patch of pink camellia flowers.

The flowers held her attention for a few moments when she heard noises coming from a little further up the path. When she heard what sounded like crying she rushed up the path and broke free into a clearing. There were two of the school bullies picking on a pink haired girl.

"Quit your crying forehead" one of the boys' commanded. He was shorter than the other boy and had dark green hair.

"Did you really think that would make a difference? Your forehead is almost as big as the moon. It's impossible to hide it" the other boy said laughing at her. He had reddish colored hair and a small scar on his cheek.

"Please stop it" the pink haired girl cried sniffling.

Ino had had enough. These guys were jerks and were picking on a little girl.

"As if" the shorter boy said before Ino showed herself.

"Hey leave her alone" Ino shouted walking up to them.

"Go mind your own business Yamanaka" the taller boy snapped glaring at her. She was always giving them problems in school telling them to leave people alone.

"This is my business who do you think you are? What type of men are you picking on a little girl? You two remind me of a baby" Ino said glaring at the two of them.

"Who are you calling a baby Yamanaka?" the short boy snarled.

"The two guys in front of me that don't even have to courage to mess with people their own size so they pick on small defenseless girls" Ino said smirking.

"Even so if that's true what's gonna stop us from pounding you?" the red head asked.

"You'd get into so much trouble, you shouldn't hit girls my daddy says. It's impolite. I'd scream and run to town telling them that these two bigger boys attacked me" she said grinning.

"Why you little shit" the green haired boy exclaimed reaching out as if to hit her.

"Stop Jintaro, let's go" the taller boy said grabbing his arm.

"You're lucky that Kai wants to go" the boy said before the two of them walked off.

With those two finally gone Ino could give all of her attention to the pink haired girl. The girl looked up at Ino with tear stains on her face. Ino felt a slight pull at her heart that she took for pity before recognition of the girl appeared.

"You're in my class at school. You're Haruno Sakura right?" Ino asked smiling.

The girl looked scared before nodding slowly.

Ino now understood what had happened. Sakura Haruno was a small skinny girl with pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She was just as smart as Ino herself, and kind. She could have easily been just as popular as Ino except for one drawback. The other kids had decided that because of Sakura's slightly larger forehead to tease her mercilessly.

"You know they're right about one thing" Ino said.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"You shouldn't try to hide it, doing that will only draw more attention" Ino said calmly. "I have an idea though" she said grinning.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Close your eyes and no peeking" Ino instructed as she walked up to Sakura. Sakura gave her distrusting look at the command. "Oh come on just close your eyes I'm not going to do nothing bad I promise" Ino declared.

Sakura closed her eyes and after making sure that the girl wasn't peeking moved towards the girl. Sakura felt a small pulling at her hair and something smooth and soft like silk brush against her face before tying her hair up in the back of her head. When Ino was satisfied with her accomplishment she backed away.

"Okay now you can open your eyes" she instructed with a proud smile on her face.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly and felt the difference.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked reaching to touch her hair.

"No don't touch it, here look" Ino said before pulling out a small hand held mirror from her pockets.

Sakura smiled in wonder. Her hair was back stylishly, and her forehead didn't look like a watermelon.

"Thank you" Sakura said happily.

"No problem" Ino said blushing at the girls' enthusiasm towards her. "You know you look way cuter when you're smiling right?" she asked and grinned when Sakura blushed.

"T-thank you Ino" Sakura said looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"You know my name?" Ino asked in surprise.

"Well yeah like you said we're in the same class" Sakura said nodding her head.

"But you've never once tried to talk to me" Ino said pouting.

"I'm sorry I can if you want me to" Sakura said unsure.

"Yes please" Ino said happily.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Duh it's a school day" Ino said giggling at Sakura.

"I'll give you your ribbon back tomorrow then" Sakura said.

"Nah keep it, it looks better on you anyways" Ino said shaking her head.

"Yeah but…"

"If you can't accept that it suits you better then take it as a sign of my friendship" Ino said cutting her off.

"Friendship?" Sakura asked in wonder looking at Ino.

"Yeah from now on you're my best friend" Ino claimed. "Come on I'll walk you home." Ino said wanting to spend more time with her and feeling another pull at her heart which she decided was excitement at having a new friend.

"You don't know where I live" Sakura said her eyes going wide in surprise.

"Sure I do you live like two blocks away from me" Ino said giggling.

"Ino" Sakura said blink in wonder.

"So tell me Sakura what's your favorite food? What type of books do you like? When's your birthday? Favorite holiday? Do you have any siblings?" Ino asked jovially.

"Uh" Sakura said.

'This is going to be some friendship' the two thought for two very different reasons.

A/N tell me what you think of these pairings for the future? For all adults there ages might change to better follow the story line. Whichever couple pairing get the most votes will come to play.

Hinata X Neji

Hinata X Naruto

Neji X TenTen

Shikamaru X Tamari

Tamari X TenTen

Lee X TenTen

Tsunade X Shizune

Chapter 4: Doubt and the End? part one  
The Legends Reborn Chapter Two

Yeah so there are a lot of things I own in life. Naruto isn't one of them but don't cry for me I'll be alright. Now on with the Story!

Yeah so my story may seem confusing so just think of first year academy students as first graders, second year as second graders, third year as third graders, fourth year as fourth graders, and in fifth year they finally get their head bands and get to go on missions. Okay so now on with the story.

…

Today was the first day in Sakura and Ino's second year at the ninja academy and once again both girls had the same class. The year previous to this the students were surprised at Ino's new friendship with the scapegoat of the class. Slowly they began to leave Sakura alone or face Ino's ire but there were three to four groups of students in the school that still didn't learn their lesson.

From what the two girls could tell there was only one teacher in the school because every year they'd had Iruka, or at least that's what they liked to believe. Maybe the old man just used the clone jutsu every day to teach his classes. Any way because they had class together they sat together in the middle of the classroom.

There were some other familiar faces in the class though like that lazy slug Shikamaru, and the greedy pig Choji. Or that smelly mutt Kiba and his dog Akamaru. Then there was that really shy queit girl in the back Hinata, that weird silent guy all the way to the left Shino, and finally Naruto the boy without any family that for some reason the town avoided like the plague.

The class was sitting in their seats talking waiting for the teacher. There really wasn't much else to do. Naruto was setting up a trap at the door with a pale of water so that when Iruka opened the door he'd be soaked.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Ino asked in shock. Sure they knew Naruto liked to play pranks, usually on figures of authority, but why get in trouble so early in the year.

"Well this is what he gets for being late" Naruto said before sitting down.

"You idiot that's not going to work" Kiba said rolling his eyes. "Iruka unlike you is a full-fledged ninja and would never fall for your stupid trick."

"Well unlike me Iruka won't be Hokage so he just doesn't measure up to my greatness" the blond said with bravado.

"Here we go again." Sakura sighed.

"Shh someone's coming" Naruto said running to his seat.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

The door opened to reveal a black haired boy in a blue shirt. Sadly the boy was drenched in water.

The class gasped not expecting this scenario.

"Hey who the hell are you and why'd you step into my trap!" Naruto shouted standing up from his seat pointing and accusing finger at the boy.

Iruka fists clenched snarled out "NARUTO!"

"Idiot" Ino mutters rolling her eyes at the blond haired boy on the ground.

"Why would you do that in the first place?" Kiba called down to him.

"Shut up it was supposed to get Iruka" Naruto snapped glaring at his classmates.

"Be quiet and clean up your mess Naruto!" Iruka shouted.

"Yeah, yeah I'm cleaning"

Naruto sighed as he continued to wipe up the water all over the floor.

"Anyways class before we were so rudely interrupted I wanted to introduce you all to a new student of ours. Say hello to Sasuke Uchiha." The pride and pity in Iruka's voice could be heard throughout the room.

"A Uchiha?" Choji asked through a mouthful of cookies.

"I thought they all died?" another student asked.

"No they were murdered!" the student next to him scoffed rolling his eyes.

"I heard that it was by their most promising protégé too" a girl said sadly.

"I kinda feel bad for the guy" Kiba said.

"He's cute though" a girl in the back said.

"I'd love to marry him" Another said.

"Aw he ain't that good looking" a boy snapped feeling a slight threat to his masculinity.

"This is troublesome" Shikamaru sighed shaking his head in annoyance.

"Hey Ino, do you think he's cute?" Sakura asked. 'Please say no, Please say no!'

"Yeah he's pretty cute, do you?" Ino asked turning to look at her.

"Uh … me… nah… nope, no way" Sakura said with a slight blush.

"Okay"

Sasuke sighed at the jabbering of his fellow classmates and Iruka looking like he'd bust a vein shouted.

"Enough! Sasuke you'll be sitting up by Shikamaru" he said. "Shikamaru raise your hand" he instructed. The boy raised his hand. "That's Shikamaru, please take your seat Sasuke" Iruka said.

"What about me?!" Naruto cried out still tied on the ground.

"You can stay there until I see fit" Iruka snarled glaring at the young prankster.

"Are you an idiot?" Sasuke finally asked directing his question to the boy that had doused him in water.

"What'd you say to me!? I'm no idiot I'm Naruto Uzamaki and you better remember that! I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!" he shouted.

'Naruto shut up you're embarrassing yourself'

"Naruto" Hinata said softly in admiration.

"You Hokage? Not even in your dreams" Sasuke mocked.

"Why you!"

"This is going to be a long year" Shino said calmly.

"I'm already exhausted" Shikamaru sighed.

Chapter 5: Doubt and the End? part two  
Legends Reborn Chapter 3

It's been a few months since Sasuke had joined the class and, well, it's become quiet interesting for the students as well as for Iruka. In fact the only student who seemed unaffected by the arrival of the Uchiha prodigy was Shikamaru Nara and that was probably because he decided that it'd take too much time to care.

All the girls in the class had in the boys opinion had turned into crazy fan girls who were obsessed with the boy. If someone so much as breathed the same air as the boy their lives were threatened. The boy that seemed to be the most affected was Naruto. Naruto was the boy who wanted the most to be accepted and with another boy an orphan with no family but with an extraordinary amount of chakra like him accepted unlike him he was put off.

In Iruka's opinion the people who were affected the most were Sakura and Ino. The two had grown close in the last few years together but now with the arrival of the Uchiha boy their relationship seemed strained. He could only hope that nothing went wrong.

Ino and Sakura were walking home after school. Looking around the forest it was the same path they had first met on. This seemed like the perfect place for it to happen.

"Sakura-" "Ino-" the two started at the same time. "You first" Ino said looking down slightly.

"Is it true that you really like Sasuke?" Sakura asked. 'Please say no! Please let it be no! Don't like him he's not worth it!'

"Yeah I do" Ino said. 'I don't! Sakura I don't but you do so I'll let you have him! BUT if you don't Sakura, if you don't…'

"Well I like Sasuke too" Sakura said her eyes downcast to hide her tears of despair. 'Why Ino why do you like him, I'd give you anything but you don't want me, you want him. I'll let you have him … but I can't stay if you have him'

"Sakura?" Ino asked as she watched her friend become quiet.

"We can't be friends anymore Ino"

"Wha-"

"It's for the best. Two friends shouldn't like the same boy, so from now on we'll be rivals" Sakura said turning her back to her.

"Yeah but Sakura" Ino started.

"Pig! Ino Pig! I hate you! We're not friends anymore!" Sakura yelled turning to glare at her.

"You don't mean that Sakura we're friends." Ino said shocked her eyes wide.

"No I don't need you! And I don't need this either!" Sakura said before taking the headband Ino had given her when they first met and shoved it in her face.

"Sakura that's a symbol of our friendship" Ino said taking a step back.

"Well I don't want it anymore cause we're not friends" Sakura said.

"I don't want it" Ino said. "Fine billboard brow we're not friends but I'm not taking that back so leave me alone." Ino said turning to walk away. "Oh and don't sit at my table at school anymore."

"Ino" Sakura said softly her voice carried on the wind to Ino's ear. Ino paused in her walk. "I'll show you, one day I'll be the prettiest flower in the field."

Ino looked down at the ground and smiled through her tears before running off. 'I know you will Sakura and I hope that I'll be the one to pick you when you finally bloom.'

Sakura watched as Ino ran off before falling back against a tree behind her, and sliding down it to the ground.

"I don't know why Ino but I love you, but I know you don't love me. Maybe one day but I don't see it happening. You want Sasuke so I'll help you. You'll get him, and I'll be happy enough knowing that" Sakura said before falling forwards to her knees with uncontrollable sobs.

Chapter 6: NoTe  
Hi everyone I'm not canceling the story I just wanted to let you know that I might not be able to update as often as usual. My laptop is currently down so I update when I can. Gomenasi!

Chapter 7: Side Story part one  
Legends Reborn Friday the thirteenth special

Note this chapter does not follow the story line and is simply a little side story for the day. In this side story the group are going to be older. Enjoy and please review with questions, comments, and concerns.

Rated T-M

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Team Kakashi were returning from a mission in the land of waves and were currently on the path leading directly to the village. This was the first mission that they went on without Kakashi and Sakura had been in charge to Naruto's dismay and Sasuke's indifference.

The tallest building of the village came into view and the trio knew that they were home. Sakura had just taken a jump to get to the tree branch in front of her when something flashed by in the corner of her eye. She threw a kunai at it and had to use her chakra to grab hold of the branch as she fell off course.

Naruto and Sasuke were surprised and stopped looking up at her for answers to unasked questions. Sakura knew that if anyone was going to ask it'd be Naruto.

"Ne Sakura-Chan what'd you do that for?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face and his hand behind his head.

Sasuke sighed. Of course the idiot would ask the obvious question.

"Naruto don't call me that we're not twelve anymore" Sakura snapped glaring at him.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked not letting go.

"I-I thought I saw something" Sakura said looking down at her hand.

"What was it?" Sasuke asked know that if Sakura said she saw something that she had. She was the most observant person in the group, which was obviously part of the reason that Kakashi put her in charge.

"I don't know," she said as her hand started to tremble. "But it was… it gave me a bad feeling" she said digging her hand into the trunk to stop her tremors.

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the tree groan.

"It had a black aura. It felt so evil. I only caught a glimpse but it felt like it was stalking us. It was black it's face I only saw it's mouth but it was frightening." She said her voice quavering.

"Hehe Sakura you saw a black mountain lion, the live around here. Who would have thought that one of the Leaf's strongest kuniochi was afraid of a little mountain cat" Naruto sniggered.

"That wasn't it idiot!" Sakura snapped her eyes blazing with fury… and oddly a hint of fear. "Whatever Naruto let's go so I don't have to look at you anymore." She growled before continuing on with extra speed that before they started.

"Idiot" Sasuke sighed as he left Naruto their looking surprised.

"Hey wait up!" he said coming from his shock.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Asuma's team was out eating at the Grill. They were there to celebrate their Asuma becoming an expecting father. Ino brought him a camellia that is good luck for men. Choji had brought the meat for the grill saying that it was times like this that you should eat what you could. Shikamaru ever the sensible one bought a book on babies and how to take care of them for the soon to be first time father.

They were about to eat when team seven walked by their window and of course Naruto the loud mouth had to show just how happy he was.

"Huh, Hey look it team Asuma!" he said his voice loud in their ears.

"Hey" Shikamaru said turning to look at them.

"Ino" Sakura said looking down.

"Hi Sakura" Ino said smiling at her gently.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked. "What's with all these gifts it's none of your birthdays."

"Oh well see we're here to celebrate with Asuma" Choji said.

"What for?" Sakura asked.

"Kurenai-sensei is pregnant" Ino squealed.

"Oh my god no way" Sakura said her eyes going wide as she and Ino jumped in joy.

"Will you guys stop your drawing unwanted attention." Shikamaru sighed tiredly.

"So what what's that have to do with celebrating Asuma?" Naruto asked.

"Geez you are an idiot aren't you?" Sasuke complained as he saw Sakura and Ino stop to go off on Naruto in about three second he supposed. He stepped back. Good choice his time was off they were on him in two.

"Naruto you idiot, Kurenai and Asuma are dating" Sakura said.

"You understand right?" Ino asked.

"They are?" Naruto asked confused.

"Jesus Naruto how did you not know, at least tell me you know how babies are made, I mean every 15 year old should know that right?" Ino snapped.

"Uh yeah I know how babies are made" Naruto said nodding.

"Good, congratulations Asuma" Sakura said.

"Yeah congratulations" Sasuke and Naruto said.

"Hey Sakura meet me at my house in a couple hours ne?" Ino asked as she saw the group begin to leave.

"Huh, uh yeah sure I'll be there Ino." Sakura said nodding her head before they left for the Hokage's building.

"So Asuma's having a kid with Kurenai." Naruto murmured.

"We're not going through this again are we?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto in a way that told him he was worse than a fool.

"No that's not it, it's just that I wonder what we'll all be like when we have kids. Will they take after us or will they be different." Naruto said quietly.

"It doesn't matter as long as my kid is the strongest" Sasuke said in a scathing tone.

"Tch in your dreams my kids the strongest" Naruto shouted before they got into a argument over who'd have the strongest kid.

"I wonder what me and Ino's kid would look like?" Sakura mumbled.

"Huh?" the two boys asked confusion in their eyes.

"N-nothing come on let's go" she said before turning abruptly and continuing on her way.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Four hours later and Sakura was on her way to Inos' house. Naruto had left with Iruka to go to Ichirakus', and Sasuke said he was going home to sleep. She knocked on the door and Ino's mother answered.

"Oh Sakura hi, Ino said you'd be stopping by she's up in her room." She said smiling at her in a motherly way.

Sakura blushed at Ino's mother before thanking her and making her way to Ino's room.

"It's about time" Ino said as Sakura entered her room. Her eyes were closed and she had her face planted into her pillow.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I placed a seal on my room, I can read the mind of anyone who enters without moving" Ino said sitting up.

"Hmm" Sakura hummed in contemplation.

"So tell me how your mission went?" Ino asked excitedly.

"It was okay I mean well I was the leader but I was a basic mission" Sakura said. "But… never mind" she said shaking her head.

"But what?"

"Well when we were just a ways from the village returning I saw something. It gave me a bad feeling. I don't know what it was but in know it was dangerous" she said.

"Are you scared?" Ino asked.

"Yes" Sakura said nodding her head. "I was terrified.

"Hmm maybe you can sleep with me tonight. I'll keep you safe" Ino said grinning like a cat.

"Yeah and keep me up too" Sakura snorted.

"Is that such a bad idea?" Ino asked wiggling her eyebrows. "Just think of all the things we can do. We could bathe together"

"And you'd molest me."

"We could cook dinner together since mom and dad are having date night"

"And you'd molest me on the counter top"

"We could cuddle under a blanket and watch a movie."

"And you'd molest me during the boring parts."

"We could play board games"

"And you'd molest me if I lost"

"We should do it" Ino said her eyes wide in excitement.

"And you're not listening." Sakura moaned in dismay.

"What are we doing?" Ino's mother asked as she came into the room.

"Nothing" Sakura said.

"Sakura's sleeping over tonight mom can you call her mom for her?" Ino asked grinning.

"Of course, it's been a while since Sakura's stayed over. Remember it's your father and I's date night so be responsible and careful." Ino's mom said before walking back out of the room.

"Isn't this great?" Ino asked grinning.

"Yeah I wanted to get molested tonight anyway" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

That night after Ino's parents left Sakura and Ino cooked dinner. They had made a meal of rice, zucchini, grilled fish, and fried pork. After eating they watched a movie, played some games, and took a shower together. Sakura was shocked that there was no inappropriate touching the whole way as they got into bed.

"Good night Ino" Sakura said as she climbed into bed.

"Night Sakura" Ino replied as she climbed in behind her cuddling into her back and wrapping her arms and legs around the girl in front of her.

"I knew you'd start sooner or later." Sakura said with a laugh in her voice.

"Oh be quiet I just want to hold you in my arms." Ino said.

"Night"

"Hmm"

The two fell asleep wrapped up in each other with the moonlight shining in through the room. They were so out of it that they didn't since the presence outside of Ino's window looking in at them. They were awaked by a loud, shrill scream in the night.

"MMMOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!"

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

see you next for the next part of this special.

Chapter 8: Chapter Four This is your team  
Legends Reborn Chapter 4

It's been a few years since Sakura and Ino's friendship fell apart. The village was greatly affected and confused. They had to watch what they said having to remember not to ask Ino how Sakura was or asking Sakura when Ino would feel better. The two girls were literally at each other's throats yelling and arguing. They had asked Iruka that he move their seats and the class had to choose sides.

Both girls had once held title of the smartest in the class but now they had to choose their favorite and whom they liked more. They were all silently praying that the two weren't put on the same team and if they were that they themselves wouldn't end up with them.

Speaking of teams today was a very important day. Today was the day of graduation. They were to receive their headbands. All the girls were vying to be on Sasuke's team. Well all except Hinata. All the boys were silently hoping to be on the same team with the girls that they liked or in Shikamaru and Sasuke's case a girl that wasn't annoying.

Iruka was worried. The third Hokage had told him that Ino and Sakura would get over their differences soon and that their friendship would be reconciled. Even if that was the case he couldn't currently put them in the same group. It would mean a mass of headaches for the team leader and the other member placed in their group. What was he going to do?

Sakura's POV

Yesterday we all took the graduation test. The test was simple; create a clone that looked believable and fully functional. Ino and I both made our clones being the two smartest kids in the class. Sasuke made three; what a stinking show off. Naruto's clone didn't come out too good. I felt bad for him but laughed with everyone else not to seem off.

Today we would be told what teams we were on and also who our team leader would be. I hoped to be placed with Ino but that wouldn't be what she wanted. She'd want to be placed with 'Sasuke'. What was so great about the boy anyway?

"Don't think I'll let you have Sasuke, Sakura. He's all mine!" Ino shouted glaring at me.

"Yeah right Ino pig as if I'd let you have him! Sasuke only deserves the best!" I snap back. I hated insulting her I know how much it hurt her feelings.

"Girls please I already know the groups and if you stop arguing I'll be happy to tell you who is in which group." Iruka said tiredly having to deal with this type of thing more than he'd probably wished.

"Sorry Sensei" Ino and I said ashamed or at least in my case.

"Alright so the teams go as followed Team Asuma will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka." He said as Asuma walked in. "Please follow your team leaders out of the room" Iruka sensei instructed.

Ino wasn't on my team or Sasuke's team. I'm kind of sad but I have the assurance that she'll be safe. Their fathers are on the same team and their kids grew up close. Those three were more like cousins than strangers to each other.

"Ha-ha wait till our dads hear this one" Choji said through his mouth full of chips.

"Great now I'll have an even bigger headache at the end of the day" Shikamaru griped.

"Oh please Nara you know your happy" Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Follow me you three" Asuma said leading the three from the room.

"The next team will be Team Kurenai and it will be made up of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka" Iruka sensei said.

It was kind of weird in my opinion that Shino and Hinata the two quietest kids in the class would be teamed up with Kiba the one person that could take Naruto's crown for the loudest boy in school. Shino and Hinata were in a sense more introverted and calm. It would be an interesting match-up.

I listened as Iruka called out other kids and group leaders names and watched as a number of faces left the room. This was taking forever and I was bored now that Ino was already gone.

"Sakura Haruna" Iruka sensei called out causing me to look at him calmly. "Naruto Uzamaki"

"Yeah!"

Naruto jumped up from his seat and cheered in victory while I groaned. I had no problem working with Naruto he was determined and loyal but his hyperactive behavior would kill me for sure.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Yeah!" I said happily. It's not like I cared all that much but Sasuke was the one student who stayed focus and I had no doubt that his attitude would balance Naruto out.

"Would the three of you please follow Kakashi out of the room" he said pointing to the door.

I looked up the man that was to be our group leader. He had a mask covering the bottom half of his face and his head band was at a slant. He looked kind of intimidating but that was a good thing it meant that he was strong.

He lead us out of the room and then out of the building taking us down streets in the village. We stopped at one of the bridges towards the center of the village and took a seat on the steps.

He stared at us and we stared back. Nothing was said or passed through eye contact. Just that simple silent staring. It was starting to make me uneasy.

"Well what are you staring at huh?!"

I take it back just give me the quiet back now as I watched Naruto yell and glare at our Sensei. I looked to my right and saw that Sasuke was also glaring at Kakashi but if you ask me he's always staring at somebody.

"It's about time one of you spoke" Kakashi answered with his eyes lightening so I'm guessing he was smiling under that mask of his. "I'm going to be the squad leader of team seven. My name is Kakashi Hatake for those of you who don't know me and I'd like to have each of you state your names, dreams, goals and hopes for the future" he said calmly.

I blinked in confusion. Why didn't he just say that to begin with instead of making us feel like we were being silently interegated by Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Why don't we start with you first?" he asked looking to me.

"Uhm my name as Sakura Haruna. My dream is to well –" 'Marry Ino' I think but I decide not to say that. "And my future goal is to … well –" 'Get Ino and Sasuke bleh together"

Kakashi stared at me for a moment probably because of my answers before turning his attention to Naruto. "And what about you?" he asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki. I'm going to become the Hokage one day and the village will respect me. Believe it!" Naruto said with a smile on his face his eyes set in determination.

That's what I liked about Naruto he believed in his future. He didn't just go and give up on it like me.

"Yeah right as if you'll ever become Hokage." Sasuke said just having to open his big mouth.

That's the thing about Sasuke that pissed me off. He was always being so negative and pessimistic putting everybody down when he can see just how far they'd built themselves up.

"And who are you?" Kakashi asked arching a brow.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My goal is to avenge my family by killing a certain man. He will come to fear my name someday and the day I take his life my ears will ring through his merciful tears." He said calmly, stoically. I was afraid.

"Ne sensei is there a type of psych test that ninjas have to take?" Naruto asked giving Sasuke a funny face.

"No Naruto there is not" Kakashi said shaking his head.

"The only person in need of a mental exam is the annoying little shrimp who thinks he'll ever become Hokage." Sasuke bit back glaring at Naruto.

"What did you say" Naruto asked his eyes alight.

"Come on guys calm down" I say getting between them as I see the two get into fighting positions.

"My I think this will work out just fine with a lively group like yourselves." Kakashi said before I saw him let something drop to the ground and roll towards us. "I'll see you tomorrow on training ground three at twelve a clock Ja" he said disappearing into thin air.

I hear a small hissing sound and my eyes widened in surprise as I looked to the ground. A sleep bomb and the boys were too busy yelling at each other over my head to notice.

"Guys we've got to go" I tried to interrupt but I was no use and the bomb set blew up letting it's gases flow into my nose. I've got my work cut out for me.

Ino's POV

So today we were all getting placed into our squads for our teams. My name was called almost immediately to a man named Asuma and the other two members of the team were very familiar to me. In fact you could even say that our group set up was ironic.

Get this the children of my dad's teammates Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi. My dad was going to have a field day at this because all three of them Shikaku, Choza and himself were put into a squad as well.

Asuma led us to this little out lit by a river and told us that this would be the place our team would meet before trainings, missions, and other stuff. He told us that introductions were more for his benefit than ours since we'd known each other since our time in diapers.

He asked us to state our names and three things that we found most interesting about ourselves. The first person to go was Shikamaru and I had a little laugh to myself as I could mentally hear him moan how this was a drag.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan. My family is one that makes up the plans and strategies for big missions. I like to spend my time staring at the clouds and I like shoji" he said in his usual monotone voice. The next to go was Choji.

"My name is Choji Akimichi of the Akimichi clan. My clan focuses on the different types and different uses of food pellets. I like to take walks around the village or forest and my favorite food is barbeque." He said calmly while munching on a potato chip. Choji was definitely the most laid back of our group. I was last.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan. We are ninjas that use nin-jutsu of the mind our most common use to take control of the mind is to take control of the body as well as find information in the minds of our enemy. I like flowers and everything pertaining to them from arrangements to nurturing. My favorite thing to do is hike through the woods to find rare flowers and plant life" I say with a grin.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi of the Sarutobi clan. I left the village in my youth in a form of teenage rebellion. I was a member of the Anbu black ops but have since given up the life to live as a simple Jonin. I also enjoy a good game of shoji" he said calmly.

I started at the name Sarutobi. Was he related to the third Hokage in a way? I'll have to ask Shikamaru later. He'd now.

We all talked for a few moments going over how the team would work and training schedules. He would like us to work independently on our own personal arts during the week where we felt an improvement could be made and we'd meet up every Thursday to see how well we've done. Oh and Apparently we'd be going on our first D ranked mission next week.

Asuma disappeared a short while afterwards having to appear at a meeting. Choji and Shikamaru were heading over to the BBQ and I decided to go home. I was on a diet. When I got home I saw a freshly picked bushel of roses. I picked one out and went up to my room.

My room was a mess but I'd take care of that later right now I was exhausted. My mind kept playing back to Sakura. I head she'd been placed in the same team as Sakura. I was crushed I mean I know I wanted her on his team because I wanted her to be happy but she … I loved her and I couldn't help but feel like my heart was bleeding.

I felt a sharp sting on my hand and looked down to see that the rose hadn't been divested of all of its thorns. I grabbed the thorn that pricked me and snapped it off.

"That's better" I decided after seeing no more thorns. I pulled off my shirt and pants and climbed into bed with the thorn with me. My eyes drifted shut so I didn't see my blood being sucked in to the thorn nor did I see it glow and then wilt. I didn't see anything but Sakura's smiling face as I faded into unconsciousness.

AN

Hey everybody sorry about the long updates I'm trying to get onto a schedule right now. I'll try to update my stories by next week Tuesday. On another note we are getting closer to the main theme of the story and I want to know. Who will be the ice and fire demon between Ino and Sakura? Cast your votes before I get to the eighth entry or else. DUNDUNDUUUN!

Chapter 9: Chapter Five I am Ninja hear me roar!  
Ino's POV

It's been weeks since we've graduated from the academy and all we've been getting so far are D-rank level missions like finding lost pets, or ingredients to ninja tools. Asuma Sensei was trying to be all nonchalant about or mission range but he knew that the boredom was getting to us. In all honesty I was starting to feel like Naruto, or even Kiba. I needed to do something, I needed to move.

Today we were called to the Third Hokage's office to get a mission. I'm not sure what it was but if I had to look for some ladies stupid lost dog, or cat again I was going to explode. I opened the door to the Hokage's office and saw that Choji, Shikamaru, and Asuma were already there.

"It's about time you showed up" Shikamaru sighed looking just as bored as usual. Choji made a sound over the sound of his chips.

"Good now that you're all here I can give you your mission details." The third said.

I stood up straight expecting something better and feeling doomed that it would be the worst.

"I will be giving your team your first C-rank mission today" he said and it was silent in the room. Not a sound. I was wrong though, it seems I was going to explode with excitement.

"YES!" I cheer jumping up and down in joy. "This is wonderful!" I honestly can't describe my happiness in any other form.

"Ino" Asuma says and I look at him in question before looking to the third Hokage. Oops it seems I was being just a bit disrespectful. I gave a sheepish smile to them both, I mean how they could expect me to stay calm with news like that, they were asking for too much.

"Sorry please continue" I said bowing my head.

"It's good to see the youth these days filled with such excitement" the Third Hokage said with a laugh while stroking his beard. I always wondered why older men grew out a beard but looking at the Third Hokage it was most likely so he could stroke it like a cat when he thought about something. I think of Shikamaru always rubbing the bottom of his chin when he muses over something. I can definitely seem him with a beard one day, rubbing his hand through it. I have to suppress a laugh at the thought. That would be hilarious to see one day.

Choji nudged me with his elbow and I straightened up to pay attention.

"Now then we have gotten a request from the land of steal. They would like for a group of ninja that specialize in tactical planning to help them with rebuilding a section of their village. They would also like you to stand guard for they fear bandits may attack the recently burned down area" the Third Hokage continued.

"But why would bandits attack and uninhabited are?" Shikamaru asked and I had to agree with his question. Why wouldn't they just attack a part where people lived, that would definitely cause more harm?

"They are against the reconstruction of the village. They feel that this is a dangerous move and want the village to stay how it is" Asuma said.

This didn't really make all that much sense to me but I understood one thing. This was a mission in which my team would shine. We were going to take this mission on and succeed.

"When do we leave?" I asked. Usually ninja were dispatched on the same day that they got their mission but sense we were a group of three genin and because the Land of Steel was far away we might not be leaving so soon.

"You will depart at day break tomorrow. You have this time to inform your families, get you necessary supplies, as well as a good night's sleep." I was surprised that the old man would be so bossy, Asuma was much more laid back then him. Maybe he got it from his mother?

"You four will be meeting up with the man who called for such a mission as you reach the end of the Ishigakure border. From there you will travel over two regions until you reach your destination." After hearing the rest of the Hokage's order we saluted him with a yes sir before leaving his office.

We all decided to split up for the remainder of the day and meet up at the designated time. I went to a few shops where I brought emergency supplies like food pills, and brought some other things that could come in handy, like a few paper bombs, or extra kunai.

When I got home nobody was there so I'm going to take a guess and say that my parents are still at work. It's my night to cook dinner so I fry up some squid with vegetables, boil up some rice, make some sauce, and my favorite desert pudding. By the time I was done my parents were home. My mom went to the bathroom to freshen up and my dad went to his 'man cave' where the second bathroom of the house is located. When they returned I had the table set waiting for them to return.

"Looks delicious Ino" my mother told me as she sat down to the left of me.

"You're gonna make a splendid wife someday if you keep this up" my dad told me and I blushed. We blessed the food and dug in.

"So Ino dear did anything happen today?" My mother asked looking to me. This was the daily routine in my house. Dinner was definitely one of the times that we took to bond and engage with one another.

"We got a mission today" I tell her proudly with a smile on my face.

"Oh whose pet went missing this time?" my father asked calmly.

"No it's not a D-rank mission. Today we got our first C-rank mission." I tell him with a pout. Why would I be bragging about something as boring as catching some lost pet.

"Really" my mom asked eyes wide. Mom had given up the life of the ninja after the nine tails attack a few years ago. She was a part of the ANBU black ops. She knew the dangers that were present for a ninja.

"What type of mission is it?" my dad asked expectantly.

"We're going to be helping a village in the Land of Steel rebuild itself. We're also to be on the lookout for bandits who don't appreciate the villages' reconstruction." I tell them.

"The Land of Steel huh? That's pretty far Ino" my dad said. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at sun break" I tell them.

"Be careful Ino" my dad tells me seriously and I nod. This was my first serious mission, the mission in which I could prove myself as a shinobi. There was no way I was going to mess this up.

After dinner I went to bed. I can't afford to be tired when we set out. I'm a real shinobi now.

Earlier in the day Sakura's point of view

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and I had all just gotten back from a mission, a simple one really. We had to deliver a letter to a man from the land of waves. It was our first mission where we really got to go out of town. When we found out the details of our mission I was just a little bit disappointed, and Naruto, well he complained until we got back to the village. I can't say that I didn't feel the same way as him but Naruto is like that little kid brother that you have. He's cute, full of energy, and always has something fun to do. He's also annoying at times, and makes you just want to lock him I a sound proof room just so your ears will stop bleeding.

Anyway when we got back to the village I expected us to go to the Hokage's office to relay our success before we were dismissed. I'd been planning on going home, taking a nap, a nice long bath, and then spending family night with my folks. I guess it's pretty easy to say that you never get what you truly want out of life.

When we got to the Hokage's office he praised us, and paid us for the mission. Naruto was gripping about wanting to be sent on a real mission, while Sasuke just stood back with a bored expression. Kakashi just looked patient; something that he had to have learned and perfected over the years because honestly with Naruto whining in your ear you'd have to be a saint to not kill him.

The Hokage smiled and said something that shocked me though. Apparently he'd gotten two C-rank mission just before we got in. He said that he'd already given one away but that he still couldn't find a team for the second one. He looked to Kakashi and Kakashi told him that we were ready. I have to say I felt pride with his praise.

The Hokage looked at each one of us and told us that he'd give us the mission. Naruto cheered his fist raised in the air, Sasuke scoffed but I could see the eagerness on his face as well. He most likely wanted to go out on this mission just as much as Naruto. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. The Hokage caught my eye and held my gaze. It was like he was musing over something, trying to decipher some type of code in my eyes. After a moment or two he nodded his head with a pleased smile on his face.

"Yes I do believe you're ready" he said and I grinned. It was like he had told me I'd passed some secret test. He then quieted us down to tell us the details of our mission.

We were going to the Land of Waves on a bodyguard mission. Apparently there was this old bridge builder who needed protection on his way home. We have the slight chance of meeting other ninja on this mission but nothing would be life threatening. Naruto complained at that. Honestly did he want us to die?

The Hokage dismissed us and told us that we would be leaving tomorrow afternoon. So now I'm presently walking down the street leading to my house. I'd just stopped at the store to pick up some things I'd need on the mission. It was mostly just medical supplies though. Naruto and Sasuke really did cause a lot of trouble in that area. I wave at my neighbors before going inside my house.

"Hello anyone home!?" I call out. My words are echoed back to me so I'll take that as a no. "Oh well, I guess I'll just relax for a while" I sigh. My parents were ninja when I was younger my father and ANBU and my mom a medic nin. After the Kyuubi attack on the village twelve years ago they moved to the side lines. My mom now worked as a medic nin at the hospital, and my dad still went on missions but the less dangerous ones.

I go upstairs to my bedroom and strip off my shirt and shorts. I'd really like to just hop in bed and take a long nap but I really would like to take a bath. I grab a bra and shorts from my dresser drawer, place them on my bed, and head to the in suite bedroom. I make sure that the water is nice and hot. A lot of people think that when I wash the water temperature is too high but I can barely even feel it.

I climb in the tub and lean back letting my hair submerge in the water. I know that I shouldn't, and that my mom doesn't like it but she's not here. It's not like she'll find out, I'm only going to shut my eyes for a moment. I stare up at the ceiling light and my vision goes blurry.

"Good night" I whisper and I'm out.

Hey guys I hope that this update is to your liking and I've decided who is going to be which demon. I know that I said you'd have to the eighth chapter but I only got one person to tell me what they'd like so I'll be using their preference. Thank you Sakura0890.


End file.
